


Lovely Little Strips of Fabric

by Naner



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice takes matters into his own hands, I guess you're gonna miss... the panty raid, Masturbation, Underwear Kink, slight dark tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: You've been teasing Beetlejuice for so long now. He needs dirt on you and rifling through your stuff seems like a good idea. And then he finds the holy grail of jerk-off material.





	Lovely Little Strips of Fabric

When you moved into what seemed to be _the_ perfect house, you didn’t expect that it would come with one annoying green demon pestering to say your name. You hadn’t prepared for the unexpected roommate and tried your best to continue on your way like he wasn’t even there. Unfortunately, Beetlejuice had a penchant for being the loudest drama king you **ever** heard. Constantly whining and begging for you to _just say his name already!_ All it would take is three simple times and he could zap into the world of the living as a permanent resident.

You hadn’t allowed him that honor yet. But the incessant whining was starting to get to you. As soon as he opened his mouth in the morning, he would inevitably shriek out:

“**_PUUUUUHLEASE, BABES!_** I’m witherin’ away! My spirit is fadin’, don’tcha see?”

And he would try and flicker his form to fade like _the_ worst Pepper’s Ghost effect that you had ever seen. 

You’d roll your eyes and continue on with your day.

Until one fateful day where Beetlejuice had begun to have his own patience wear thin. If _you_ thought you were _too good_ to set him free, he’d dig up some dirt.

That was precisely what the devious demon had in mind to truly rustle your jimmies and knock you straight off your high horse and down onto your **knees**.

He chose a day where you were gone for an extended period of time and sprung into action. Floating lazily through the house, Beetlejuice looked around suspiciously to make sure you had really left the building. Once he was satisfied with the lack of _you_, he snuck into your bedroom and began his hunt.

The demon wasn’t exactly _subtle_.

Bedding was torn from your bed and tossed around like a storm had blown through and lifted everything up. He searched between your mattress and your headboard but found nothing save for a few socks that had managed to get lost in there for god knows how long.

Grumbling, he stormed over to your closet and did the same thing. Clothes were tossed carelessly into a pile while he ripped them from their hangers. He checked every pocket and every bag you had, taking all the loose change he had found and stuffed it in his suit pocket. But, still, _nada_.

“The hell?! Usually I find something juicy in a jacket. Like actual _bills_ for one. No little black book… Nothing! This brat sure knows how t’ hide something _secret_.”

Pouting, he scanned the room for anything else that he could tear apart for blackmail.

And then his eyes fell directly to your dresser. A lightbulb sprung over his head and he promptly grabbed it to take a bite of as a light snack for his new workout of tearing your room apart. He flung open drawers and began to add to the growing clothes pile on the floor.

When he got to the underwear drawer, he nearly fainted. Such perfectly rolled up little pieces of fabric. They _smelled_ like you. Beetlejuice smirked smugly to himself and picked up a pair, inhaling deeply into the crotch for any hint of lingering sex. Since he _was_ a lustful demon, he could find satisfaction in anything dirty like this. And, he did indeed **smell** you.

The intoxicating aroma had sent him off his hinges and knocked the thought of blackmail out of his mind for the moment. There was a more _pressing_ matter to attend to in the form of his own tenting pants. Beetlejuice’s eyes flickered down to stare at his raging erection and he bit back his bottom lip. He felt almost like a highschool boy on his first panty raid. However, this wasn’t his first and nor would it be his _last_. The poltergeist had too much fun pocketing underwear to jack off with. A nice cumrag for the collection.

_Buuuuuut._

Seeing as how he had a little bit of free time at that exact moment, Beetlejuice contemplated taking care of his problems quickly and loudly. It had been so goddamn long since he had rubbed one out - he had been _far_ too busy with concocting a deal with you to really focus on that. But you had driven him wild. Not just teasing him about setting him free but because he wanted that sweet little body to bounce up and down on his cock while you **begged** for forgiveness for teasing him so damn much. Beetlejuice wouldn’t be kind to you for choosing to blueball him.

One grimy hand went down his body and idly flung open the zipper of his pants. He groaned in relief as his cock popped free of its cloth prison. Thank _Satan_ that he was always commando, Beetlejuice didn’t think he could handle anymore confinement. 

“Well, hell-_o_ there, lil’ buddy,” he murmured to himself. “Gotta nice present for ya.”

Beetlejuice covered his hand with the fabric of your underwear and promptly wrapped that hand around his cock. He groaned in delight, a shiver rolling down his spine. _It had been too long._

Oh, he should have had your mouth doing this instead of his hand. You needed to be taught a **lesson** for teasing a demonic entity. And you would, in time. Beetlejuice would ensure that his breather would understand not to tempt fate so many times. You’d get more than you bargained for because of it.

Sighing in relief, Beetlejuice began to pump slowly. The creature loved to edge himself. Bring himself right to the brink and then hold off _just_ long enough. Made the game more fun, even if he was a big horndog who needed to get laid proper. Beetlejuice was a healthy mix of a sadist and a masochist - it made his loads bigger when he shot ‘em off. 

The poltergeist stood there and let the soft cotton of the fabric rub against his gross, unwashed cock. He contemplated pocketing this pair or shoving them back in there for you to find. If you _wore_ them-

Beetlejuice stifled a moan by biting his knuckles harshly.

That thought was so utterly _ghoulish_. Having you wear cumstained underwear was such a big hit off his checklist of _“Things that make Beetlejuice want to cream his pants”_ that it had almost sent him straight to the edge. **No**. He needed to enjoy this. After all the hell you put him through, he wanted to make sure that this was phase one of his revenge. 

Rubbing his cock quicker now, he let his groans fill the air. It was like someone put some nails in a blender and let it loose. The walls around him shook steadily as his noises grew more and more. He moaned your name whorishly. 

“_Thaaaat’s it_,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Makin’ Daddy wait like this… oh, just _wait_ until I get my hands on ya-”

Cut off by a sharp moan, Beetlejuice decided that he would cum in your undies. Right on the crotch so you wouldn’t see it before slipping them on. Hopefully the wad would still be wet so you could **feel** what you did to him.

So, he let his body thrust wildly into his hand, fat balls swinging in the wind, full of cum to fulfill his fantasies. He grunted and groaned as he approached his orgasm.

And it hit like a goddamn truck.

Beetlejuice cried out so loudly as ropes of cum splashed into your underwear that he knew the hell he escaped from would _feel_ it from here. His eyes popped out of his head for a moment as his jaw fell open. Your undies were thoroughly **drenched** in his spunk.

He took a moment to compose himself after such a delightful cum sesh before he neatly tucked away the underwear back into the drawer. Smirking to himself, he couldn’t _wait_ until you wore those next. Then your sex would smell like **him**. Not only that, you would be so pent up and needy without knowing _what_ was happening to you. Why, you’d be crawling around mewling like a horny little bitch in heat for someone to come take you.

You’d **have** to say his name then.

It would be delicious. Knocking you down a peg metaphorically _and_ physically pegging you? That was a dream cum true!

The demon chuckled to himself, snapping his fingers like Mary fucking Poppins so that everything he had tore apart was properly in its place.

You wouldn’t expect a _thing_.

Beetlejuice slipped into the shadows and waited for his devious plot for revenge slowly begin to knock the dominoes down.

_You would moan his name and set him free from this hell._


End file.
